Short Storys
by Benjamin Kottahi
Summary: Random Short Story's I think up, tell me what you think of them


Some story's start out happy, while some start out sad, almost all story's endings are happy. You get those few that throw you for a loop, and make you feel sad, some maybe even make you cry. A story always has a climax, and a resolution, but do all story's really need a part to end the story, to truly end it? Story's are like life, they start out full of twists, there are always adventures around every corner, you always learn something new. Then comes the part that the Story you grow up on, the cartoons you watched, even the movies you enjoy, don't tell you about. It's the part of life where it slows down, where you get old, and you start to see that all the twists life throws you always had a sign that they were coming. Every story has a something sad happen in it, sometimes you just need to look at it from the outside. Sometimes to see what is sad, you need to look partly at the ending and see what happens after.

Life begins the same way, every time a baby is born. This baby cried loud enough that the mother recoiled from pain. The second twin was born, and the mother finally smiled, truly smiled. Then the mother once again recoiled from another ear shattering screech as the new born infant tested her lungs. Two princesses, one growing up to be very social, the other would panic if she was ever forced to start a conversation, and instead studied everything she could, including magic. Despite their different personality's they were inseparable, doing everything they could together, and eventually gained personality traits from the other, with the social butterfly studying more, and the socially impaired getting over her fear and she started to take more initiative. For years they played, studied how to rule, and when their parents passed they started ruling together. During this time, the sun had become unstable and needed some way to stabilize itself. The older sister convinced her younger twin to bind her life force with the star to stabilize it, and it worked, she saved the planet, and they all live happily ever happed, right?

Most story's would end it there, stop and let the imagination take over. Most don't think about in anymore after they finish, or think up all these beautiful ideas of what their life was like after the story ends. But that's not the end of the story, only the end of a chapter, and for the Princess, her book would go on for a long while.

Eventually she would find love and settle down with her sister and have a kid of her own, may a boy or maybe a girl. Raise her to the best that she could and got to her birthdays, and teach her all she needs to know to rule. The younger sister would have to go to more that a few funerals and cry more that a few times, but that's part of life, right? Only, she wouldn't grow up, at least not in body. She out lived her sister and her husband, even her children. It weighed on her living like she was, but she kept going, kept holding on for her dead sister until her great grandchildren died. Then she went looking for answers. Turns out binding her life for to the star tied them together permanently, she cannot die until the star does. She lived her lives, many different ones watching as new civilizations rose and destroyed older, weaker ones. Until trillions of years later she sat under a tree, the legacy of that very tree that her parents met under and her and her sister studied magic under. She sat and watched as the star that she vied as a curse for so long died. She watched as the star collapsed and realized in that moment that the she wasn't just tied to the star, the star was also tied to her. The beautiful explosions of the solar flares going off was a part of her soul dying, and the rainbow of colors she sees are the star saying goodbye to the only friend it has ever known, and in that moment she smiles. Not the smile she use to give when hunting to survive only a few thousand years after she got her curse, not the smile she gave to people as she watched them leave the dying planet as they tried everything to escape. She gave a true smile and time froze, the universe stood still and the only thing that existed in that one moment was her and the star. Then time starts again and she realizes this is goodbye, this is her only chance to say goodbye to her oldest friend, the only friend she still has. So she stands up from the tree she has been keeping alive for trillions of years, the tree she has spent the last few millions of years sitting under in a fit of insanity that she only now is claiming out of. The tree she kept alive to remind her of all she lost all those years ago and runs her hand over the bark, feeling the names of her parents and sister and all the family she has ever had written in a language that people died before her kingdom even fell, and she lets go. She lets the tree die the death it should have died many years ago and she looks at her husbands name burn off from the solar flairs and then her child's, before her sisters name go up with them and with the fire still going in her ears, burning louder that any fire has even burned, louder than even a nuclear explosion, she yells out "Goodbye my friend, thanks for keeping me company all these years."

Then she to dies out with the star and goes on to the crossroad to meet with her family and walk down the final stretch to her destination, the one place she has been running from all these years. She looks down the foggy path and nods, proud that she when the distance, and smiles the most beautiful smile ever smiled as the fog clears and she sees the path she took to get here. It may have been a scenic path, but she is glad she took it. She then turns and steps into a hug with her sister, finally reuniting after all these years of being a lonely Immortal.


End file.
